


The Beast That Screamed I At the Heart

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Not to run, but to face.





	The Beast That Screamed I At the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: none  


* * *

_My Daniel's gone. I haven't seen him for weeks. I've seen some stranger who wears his face, but my Dan is gone._

_And it's slowly killing me inside._

Paul rose from his desk and walked around to open the doors onto the sun-drenched balcony. Beyond the walls of the courtyard, he could hear the constant sound of the streets beyond. It had become background noise, like the noise of the traffic outside his old apartment back in DC. 

The heat soaked through his light cotton shirt and pants, warming his skin. Still he stood on the balcony with his arms across his chest, unconsciously hugging himself. 

This was Egypt. This was where it had all started. Daniel had been born here, had spent years here, first with his parents, then as a scientist in his own right. This was where he had realized that everything written about Ancient Egypt was wrong. 

And now this was where he was slowly dying. 

Biting his lip, Paul turned and strode back into the room, resolutely closing the louvered doors behind him, filling the room with a shadowy darkness. 

This couldn't continue. He loved Daniel too much to see him suffer like this.

* * *

"I won't go back, Paul. I can't." 

"Dan..." 

"NO!" Paul gasped slightly at the vehemence Daniel injected into that single word. Daniel glared at him, then closed his eyes. "I can't, Paul," he whispered as his arms wrapped around his own torso. 

Paul crossed the small gap between them, drawing Daniel towards him. "But love, you...this place. You know too much to be satisfied." 

"I like my job." 

Paul chuckled softly at the defiance he heard. "I don't doubt that. But, answer me honestly, Dan." He took Daniel's chin in his hand and directed the other man's gaze. "Look me in the eye and tell me you're happy." 

Daniel swallowed. "I'm happy." 

"Bullshit," Paul told him fondly. 

Daniel jerked his face out of Paul's hand. "Well, I wasn't happy there, either. I hadn't been in a long time." He pulled out of Paul's loose embrace and stalked over to the window that overlooked the courtyard. "Going back won't solve anything." 

Paul walked over to stand behind his lover. "And coming here has?" 

He turned to face Paul, resting slightly on the lintel. "Well, I can walk down the street holding your hand. That's an improvement." 

Paul smiled softly and took a step towards Daniel. "But is that enough to compensate?" 

Daniel's face hardened. "It's not about compensation, Paul, it never has been. I love you." His lips quirked into a little grin. "I do, I love you. And I'm not going to let that slip past me because I am too busy trying to hold onto a dead dream." He pushed himself off the lintel and closed the last of the distance between them. "That's what the Gate was in the end. A dead dream. It's the past, Paul." 

Paul gestured over Daniel shoulder to the streets beyond. "But where's the future, Dan? Out there? What if you can't find it?" 

Daniel smile changed slightly and he slid his hands down the sleeves of Paul's loose shirt to tangle their fingers together. "I already have, Paul." 

Paul flexed his fingers against Daniel's. "I want you to be happy, Dan. Ever since we came here, you're...I don't know...less vibrant. Less alive." He pressed his forehead against Daniel's. "I worry, okay." 

"Don't" 

"Sorry, lover's prerogative." Paul smiled when Daniel laughed, but the smile faded when Daniel's laughter collapsed into dry, quiet sobs. "Dan? Dan!" 

"Shit. Sorry, sorry." 

"Don't apologize. Just tell me." He dragged him over to the beaten old couch and pulled Daniel down so he was curled up by Paul's side. 

"It's just...I promised. I promised myself I wouldn't miss them..." he rubbed roughly at his eyes. "They probably don't." 

Paul had to laugh in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?" He stroked Dan's hair softly as he composed himself. What the hell had happened there? SG-1 were once joined at the hip, the golden children of the surrogate family that was the SGC. And now Daniel was doubting that they'd even notice his absence. 

"How about we go back to Colorado Springs..?" 

"No! Paul, I already said..." 

He silenced his lover with a single finger to his lips. "Not to stay. Just to visit. Trust me, they'd be thrilled to see you again." 

He could see that Daniel was still resistant. "But..." 

Paul mercilessly pulled out the big guns. "Come on. Sam Carter would probably be over the moon to see you. And Janet Fraiser and Cassandra. And didn't General Hammond pretty much imply that you had an open invitation to come back any time?" 

"Well..." 

"Memorial Day weekend. That's less than a month away. I'll make all the arrangements." He looked at Daniel's expression, still slightly resistant, and threw in a good excuse. "Besides, I should probably go talk to Kathy at the publishers about submitting my manuscript." 

"Yeah, you should do that. Okay, we'll go back to the States for that then." 

Paul smiled to himself when he was certain that Dan couldn't see. He had spent his whole career bringing stubborn people around to his way of thinking. Daniel may be a genius, but in this he didn't stand a chance.

* * *

_"New York, New York, it's a wonderful town..."_

Daniel heaved his suitcase onto the bed and shook his head. "Show tunes, Paul? Should we just get two poodles named Mitzy and Fitzy and be done with it?" 

Paul laughed happily as he unzipped his own case and began unpacking. He was infected with the energy, the high-speed vibe of New York. He had grown up here, and the city was a landmark in his consciousness. Much like Giza must be for Daniel, he mused. 

"Hey, Liberace!" 

"Low blow, Dan. I don't wear sequins." 

"Hey, you're the one channeling Broadway. I saw a café across the street. Want to go get some coffee?" 

Paul mock-sighed and struck a dramatic pose. "Oh, to be in love with an addict. Always getting dragged along as he gets his next fix!" 

"Are you saying no to coffee?" 

"Of course not! You've corrupted me. Just give me a minute to change my shirt." 

Daniel laughed, and Paul basked in the sound. "Okay, but don't take too long or else I'll start without you." 

Paul found a clean shirt and sweater, and began pulling off the one he was wearing. "Why don't we just stick a tap in a vein and feed you caffeine intravenously?" 

"Because I could never find a doc willing to do the operation. Come on!" 

Laughing at Dan's impatience, Paul tugged the sweater down and grabbed his wallet. "Okay, coffee fiend, let's go."

* * *

Indulging himself, Daniel kicked off his shoes and walked barefoot across the damp grass. Above the trees, glass and metal skyscrapers climbed into the air, but if he kept his gaze level, all he could see were trees, grass, people walking their dogs, children screaming and playing. 

He deliberately ignored the gap in the skyline. He was here to enjoy the sunshine, and he was going to let nothing spoil that. 

But it was already spoilt. He looked over his shoulder, back along the path that led to the street. Just above a small stand of trees, he could see the church steeple. Paul didn't outright forbid Daniel to come with him, but it was obvious that Paul did not want him there. 

Paul had only ever spoken about his father once. Daniel remembered the day with crystal clarity. They were walking around the market, Paul's hand latched onto Daniel's elbow so he wouldn't get lost in the chaos. They had only been in Egypt a week. 

_"What are you smiling at, Daniel?"_

_"Just thinking. Did you know, Paul, that the earliest memory I have of my father is walking through these markets? He'd taken my hand, like this..." Daniel took hold of Paul's wrist and guided his hand into Daniel's. "And told me 'don't let go, Danny. Don't let go.' He sounded so ominous; I held on so tightly I must have hurt him. But he didn't say anything, just smiled down at me and began pointing out all the different shops to me."_

_Paul tightened his own grip. "Do you remember them?"_

_Daniel's smile broadened. "Oh yes. Most of them are still here, in one form or another. Some of these stalls have been passed down through more generations than they can count." With discrete gestures, Daniel began pointing them out to Paul, naming them in Arabic and giving the English translation._

_"Did your father teach you Arabic?"_

_"Yes. English is actually my second language."_

_"You speak like a native!"_

_Daniel laughed, at the joke and at the pleasure of sharing this with Paul. "What about your father?"_

_"My father?" Paul's face subtly froze. "My father made sure I could recite the paternoster when I was five. He made me learn Latin so I could read his theology books."_

_"Your father's clergy?"_

_Paul gave a painful smile. "You fell in love with the son of a disappointed preacher man." He shrugged it off. "Doesn't matter, anyway. He always said my 'wicked ways' would lead me to a bad end." The smile was brighter. "He obviously didn't mean you! Hey, what's this here called..?" And Paul deliberately avoided any attempts to bring the conversation back on to the topic._

__A gleeful shout from a band of passing kids on bicycles pulled Daniel back into the present. Paul had walked with Daniel along the straight-arrow streets of the city, chatting about inconsequential things, until they had reached this park.

_"Paul? What's wrong?"_

_Paul tried to smile, but it was strained. "See that church over there? That's where my father does his thing. Has been there since before I was born. St Paul's." He caught Daniel's expression. "Yeah, I know. Original, huh?" He scuffed his boots on the mown grass edge. "I guess, while I'm here, I'd best say hello."_

_"You make it sound like a trip to the gallows."_

_Paul merely lifted an eyebrow. "Why don't you wait out here, enjoy the day. I won't be long."_

_Daniel kept pace. "Why don't I come in with you?"_

_"I don't think having witnesses will keep his temper down, Dan. You don't need the hassle, and you really don't want his 'life of sin' lecture either. Enjoy the sunlight. I'll only be a minute." Without waiting for a reply, Paul sped up his stride and disappeared into the churchyard._

That had been fifteen "just a minutes" ago. Pausing on a park bench, Daniel put his shoes back on. Moments later, he was slipping through the church gate and heading quietly into the church. 

It was gloomy inside after the brightness of the afternoon sun, and Daniel paused, concealed next to an archway, until his vision cleared. The church was old, full of rich, dark, highly polished timber and well-cared-for stained glass. 

There was also a male voice coming from somewhere beyond the altar, muffled and unintelligible. A second voice chimed in, quieter. Paul's. Slipping up the side of the empty rows of pews, Daniel found a closed door. Without a second thought, he opened it and slipped through into the short corridor beyond. There were a number of doors, but Daniel followed his ears towards the one that was half-opened. 

The voices were much clearer here. Paul was speaking, his voice low and persuasive. Daniel had heard that tone before, like when they were negotiating with the Russians to use their Gate to rescue Teal'c. It was the tone Paul used when he was only keeping a rein on his temper because he knew that loosing his cool would be counterproductive. 

"...didn't come here for this. I just thought that while I was in town, I'd see how you and mother are. But if she's out shopping with Aunt Meredith, I'll give her a call tonight..." 

"So you can do what, Paul? Torment her some more? She cried all day when she heard that your deviant lifestyle had gotten you kicked out of the military! I had hoped that the Air Force would straighten you out, make a man of you! But that obviously wasn't to be. What are you doing with yourself now, Paul?" 

"I'm writing a book." Daniel smiled at the pride he heard in Paul's voice. He had paused just outside the door, not knowing if barging in there would make things worse. Some might call it eavesdropping. He called it gaining the tactical advantage. 

"A book?" The scorn was rich in the other voice. "What about? Your memoirs? A sordid, tabloid story, I assume?" 

Daniel heard the scraping of a chair on the floor. "No," Paul said with quiet dignity. "Sorry to have wasted your time, sir. I'll see myself out." 

Daniel scrambled back up the passage and through the door into the main chapel before he was caught in a compromising position. He had just planted himself in the front pew when the door opened again and Paul walked out. He was rubbing his forehead, looking emotionally exhausted. 

Daniel rose to his feet, automatically moving in to support Paul. But he shook his head, waving off the hug. "Not here, Dan. Please. The last thing I want to do is give him some more damned ammunition." 

Daniel nodded, throwing a sour look back towards the door. "I take it that was your father?" He couldn't help the snarl that crept into his voice. 

Paul looked up in surprise. "You could hear us out here?" 

Daniel tried to look repentant. "Actually, I was a little closer." 

"How close?" 

"Right outside the door." He gave up on repentant. "Hey, you were in a hostile situation, I was merely providing covert backup." 

Paul snorted back a laugh. "What a time for your Air Force training to kick in." 

Daniel lifted an eyebrow and tried to look menacing. "Hey, I was ready to try some of the other things the Air Force taught me if he kept on at you like that. Who does he think he is?" 

"My father." The two words carried with them a lifetime of conflict and pain. "Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

_"...please return tray tables to the upright position, and..."_

Daniel tuned out the hostess' litany as he turned to look past Paul and out the tiny, scratched porthole. "Would you believe I've never flown into Denver airport before?" 

"Me neither. I've always been on Air Force flights before." He swapped a grin with his partner. "Ridiculous, huh?" 

"You're not going to be grinning in ten minutes." 

"Why?" 

"Baggage collection." He couldn't help but smirk as Paul groaned and sank into his seat. Paul Davis lost his luggage like someone out of a traveler's worst nightmare. 

"Great, just great." 

Daniel wondered if it was bad karma to find his lover's suffering so damn amusing, but wisely said nothing.

* * *

Daniel drove the rental car confidently along the streets of Colorado Springs. Nothing much had changed in the months since he'd left, but everything felt different. "Why is that, Paul?" 

Paul shrugged, his eyes glued on the passing streets. "It may not have changed, but I think you have, Dan. Hang on, here's our hotel." 

"I know, Paul. I know." 

Paul reached out and put a comforting hand on his thigh. "Relax, Dan." 

Daniel pulled the car to a stop in the hotel parking lot. "Why did I let you talk me back into coming here?" 

Paul smirked. "Because you love me and adore me and will indulge my every whim." 

Daniel's return grin was lecherous. "Only if you indulge mine." 

Paul waved an admonishing finger. "How about we check into the hotel first?" 

Daniel popped the trunk and opened his door. "You can't delay the inevitable, Paul Davis." 

Paul laughed as he climbed out and looked at Daniel over the roof of the car. "I don't intend to. But I do intend to make it worth the wait." 

Daniel grabbed both their bags, slammed the trunk closed, and high-tailed it towards reception. Laughing, Paul followed.

* * *

Paul dragged the cloth slowly down one long, golden arm, gently washing between each and every finger. 

"That tickles." 

"Good," Paul whispered back, not taking his eyes off his task. "Hold still," he ordered as Daniel squirmed under his ministrations. 

"Paul, I'm naked, wet, slippery, willing and sitting on your lap. Do you want to rethink that last statement?" 

"No," he said. "Because if you continue to squirm while being naked, wet, slippery, willing and in my lap, we may need to change the bath water." 

Daniel's hand slip below the waterline. "It was getting cold anyway," he purred. 

Firmly, Paul fished around and pulled the wandering hand back where he could see it. He didn't trust his Dan an _inch_. "Trust me. And hold still." 

Pouting, Daniel reached over to retrieve the glass of wine, offering a sip to Paul before drinking himself. Paul tsked as he rubbed soapy spirals into Daniel's other hand. "You are such a lush, Dr Jackson." 

"Are you complaining? Remember the first time we drank wine together?" 

Paul smiled at the memory. "You ended up in the wrong bed and we ended up together." 

Daniel offered the glass to Paul's lips. "Another taste?" 

Paul sipped a mouthful, then bent down to kiss Daniel, sharing the rich taste between them. "Mmm, Dan a vin. An excellent vintage." 

Daniel ferried the glass to safety before splashing Paul. "Who are you calling a vintage?" 

Paul switched his attention to Daniel's chest. "A classic?" 

"I'm not that much older than you, y'know?" 

"Then I'm in good company." He flicked one soapy nipple with his thumb and listened to Daniel's breathy groan. 

"I hope you intend to follow through on that, Paul." 

Paul laughed as the washcloth disappeared below the bubbles. "No, I intend to get you as horny as hell then lock myself alone in the bedroom with a good book." On the last word, his roving hands found his its target, and Daniel nearly arched out of the water. 

"Gah! God, you bastard Paul. You'd do it too, wouldn't you?" 

Paul laughed and bent down to lick around Daniel's ear. "Only to keep away from horny older men." 

"You better be referring to the guy at baggage collection who tried to pick you up, Paul, or else I will be the one going to bed alone with a book tonight." 

Paul dragged his soapy hand up to Daniel's belly button then back down again. "A book? The popup karma sutra, I bet." 

"Yeah, I'll..." Daniel panted heavily. "...borrow your copy..." He bit his lip to regain some control. "...because obviously you've..." he was writhing now, creating small waves that lapped over onto the bathroom floor. "...memorized it alread- PAUL!" 

Smirking, Paul held onto Daniel as the tremors subsided, planting a long kiss on his head. "I think we'll have to change the bath water after all." 

Daniel was a languorous dead weight in his arms. "Fuck that, Paul. Let's go back to bed." 

"No books?" 

"No books." 

"Let's go."

* * *

They walked side by side down the streets of Colorado Springs, close but not touching. This was a military town, and old habits died hard. 

Paul felt his shoulders tensing, and forced himself to relax. If anyone would be recognized, it would be... 

"Daniel?" 

The two men turned to see Sam Carter flying down the street towards them. "Sam!" 

"Daniel? Holy Hannah, it IS you! Janet! It's Daniel!" She called over her shoulder seconds before impacting against Daniel, scooping him into a giant bearhug. "Why didn't you tell me you were back?" 

"Sam!" 

"Daniel!" The happiness in her voice was clear. Paul stepped to one side and watched the tableau with a fond eye. 

"You're cracking a rib, Sam." 

"Oops, sorry." She stepped back slightly, but didn't take her hands off him. She was beaming as she looked him up and down. "Where the hell have you been? The grapevine said you'd run off to Egypt to supervise a dig." 

Daniel snorted. "Accurate as always." 

Her face was a mask of confusion. "Why would you leave the...the project to go back to doing something as dull as that?" 

He shrugged. "I like it." Paul knew he wasn't the only one to see through Daniel's lies. But the moment was shattered by the arrival of Janet and Cassie. 

"Cassie? Look at you, you're all grown up!" The beautiful young woman blushed slightly under Daniel's gaze. "And Janet..." he sighed and leaned in to peck her cheek. "I've missed you guys," he blurted out honestly. 

Janet and Sam both reached out to touch his arm again. Cassie, however, had turned to look with confusion at Davis. 

"Major Davis?" 

He smiled at the three woman. "Just Paul now." 

Sam frowned as she looked over. "Yeah, I heard that..." she realized what she was about to say and blushed. 

Daniel grinned painfully. "The grapevine strikes again. We were just about to go grab some coffee. Would you care to join us?"

* * *

"And that's it," he concluded as he sipped at his now tepid second cup. "That's the whole story." 

Janet and Cassie were sitting there, stunned. Sam was looking between Paul and Daniel as if she were watching a tennis match. "You...and...wow. Didn't see _that_ coming." 

Paul smiled absently at her reaction, but his attention was focused on Daniel. "Dan..?" 

He forced a smile for his partner. "I'm fine. But I've gotta...coffee...excuse me a moment." Quickly he pushed his chair back and threaded through the tables towards the men's room. 

Paul was just about to give in to the temptation to get up and follow him when a strong hand reached across the table to clamp down on his arm. "Paul?" Sam Carter's voice was icy. "I'm only going to ask you this once, and I want you to be honest with me." 'Or else', Paul read from her body language, 'I will tear you limb from limb.' "Did you ask Daniel to leave for you?" 

"No!" He exclaimed loudly. Lowering his voice, he continued quickly. "I tried everything to talk him out of it, but there was something..." He shook his head, unsure of how to word it. "He said he wasn't happy here any more," he carefully said at last. "But he's not happy in Egypt either. I was hoping that coming back here might encourage him to stay." 

Janet was keeping one eye on the door to the gents. "So you want him to come home too?" 

"His place is out there," he said simply. He smiled softly. "Listen, I know this is all a really big surprise to you all, but I love him. I really do. And I want him to be happy, doing something important." The smile grew broader. "Just before we got together, we had this conversation. We were talking about Plato, about his ideas of having the man best suited for the job doing the job." Sam looked like she was about to comment of the gender politics of that statement, so Paul rushed on. "He agreed with me that his place, his 'best fit', was with you." He looked quickly over his shoulder, in time to see Daniel coming out of the door. "Help me get him back to where he belongs? Please?" 

Sam nodded, then smiled brightly up at Daniel. "Hey, we were just talking about going to see a movie. Interested?" 

"Sure, why not." As Daniel turned away to pull on his coat, Paul mouthed at Sam 'thank you.'

* * *

Paul woke as the bright sunlight hit his face. Behind him, Daniel groaned in his sleep and buried into Paul's shoulders to get away from the light. Paul closed his eyes, enjoying the two different sources of warmth that surrounded his body. 

His smile softened as Daniel roused enough to plant a kiss on his nape. "Morning, Dan." 

"Mmm," he groaned. "Morning." Daniel rolled over onto his back and stretched under the covers. "What time is it?" 

Paul reached out with a languid arm to find his watch. "It's...a little before nine. Come on, we've gotta get up if we're gonna get to Sam's by ten." 

Daniel stretched again, then collapsed into a boneless sprawl that covered most of the bed. "Brunch. Good. Coffee, food. Yeah." 

Paul laughed to himself as he rolled out of bed and began gathering some things together. Daniel's standard morning routine had him floating in this half-awake, half-asleep state for a while. As long as Paul didn't try to get him up to quickly, Daniel would be adorably sleepy for a little while longer, yet he would be ready on time. Paul had no idea how he did it, but he loved watching it happen. 

He sat on the end of the bed and rubbed an exposed foot. "I'm just gonna grab a shower, okay?" A contented purr was all the reply he was expecting. Amused, Paul grabbed his kit and ambled off to the shower. 

Paul stood with his face under the warm streams for a moment as he shook off the last of his slumber. There was a draft of cold air, then a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. He smiled as they stepped back slightly. "Decided to join me?" 

Daniel smiled as he reached for the soap. "Water conservation." 

"Water conservation?" Paul asked, then closed his eyes in bliss as Daniel began scrubbing his back. 

"Yes. It has nothing to do with the fact that I like you wet. Honest." 

Paul laughed. "Glad to hear it. Here." Taking the soap, he guided Daniel to turn around so he could reciprocate. "Sleep well?" 

Daniel nodded as he braced himself with his hands on the tiled wall. "I didn't dream it, did I? We came out to Janet and Sam?" 

Paul laughed and pulled Daniel backwards to rinse him off. "We did, and they took it very well." He stroked Daniel's short, wet hair to stop it dripping onto Dan's face. "I still don't think she's forgiven you for walking away, though." 

Daniel turned fully and took Paul by the arms. "They don't blame you, do they? I'll have to tell them, it was all my idea, it was..." 

"Dan." He leaned over and planted a chaste kiss on his lover's forehead. "Relax, everything's going to be fine." 

Daniel didn't reply, he just ran his soapy hand up and down the toned muscles of Paul's forearms. 

"Dan? Are you okay with all this? Going to Carter's?" 

Daniel looked Paul in the eye and flashed him a dazzling smile. "Yeah, I'll be fine. You'll be there." 

Paul couldn't speak at the world of trust that was conveyed in that one softly spoken sentence. Mutely he reached up to run a thumb gently over the arch of Daniel's eyebrow and down along one cheekbone, marveling in the perfection of the face once more. 

Daniel understood what Paul was telling him in the language of touch, and reciprocated with a meaningful caress of Paul's face. "Come on, we're going to be late." 

Paul leaned in to trace the same cheekbone with his lips. "Then we'll be late."

* * *

Daniel pulled the car to a stop outside Sam's at only twenty minutes past ten. 

"Daniel?" Paul asked when he saw that his lover was making no move to open his door. "What's wrong?" 

He jerked his head towards the other side of the street. "That's Jack's truck." 

Paul reached out and intertwined his fingers with his partner's. "Do you want to leave?" 

Daniel's eyes finally moved to look at Paul. "No. I'll be fine." 

'Liar,' Paul thought as he got out of the car. But he wasn't going to try and tell Daniel what to do. Side by side, they walked up the front path. The door was thrown open by Janet. "There you two are!" She said cheerfully, nodding hello to Paul and giving Daniel a hug. "Come on in, everyone else is here already." She turned to lead the way back up the hall, and Daniel cast a look over his shoulder at Paul, who shrugged. He didn't know what was going to happen next. 

"Janet? Is that our surprise?" Sam's voice called out from the back of the house. 

With a grin, Janet stood aside to usher Daniel ahead of her. 

"What's this surprise you've been hinting at all morning?" Jack's drawl was as distinctive as they both remembered. 

Daniel took a deep breath, feeling Paul behind him without needing to look for his support. "Hi Jack." 

O'Neill was on his feet in seconds. Behind him, Teal'c was also standing, a smile lighting up that normally unreadable face. "Danny?" Jack asked in surprise. 

"Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said. "It is good to see you." 

Daniel smiled with true fondness. "And you Teal'c." He then looked back at the man directly in front of him. "How have you been, Jack?" 

Jack took Daniel by the arms, holding him still. "Pissed off," he enunciated clearly. "And missing you like hell. Come 'ere." With a huge grin, he pulled Daniel into a rough bearhug. "Please," he said when they pulled apart. "Please tell me you've come back. It's been hell without you. None of those other geeks have a clue what they're doing. Please tell me you've done whatever it is you were running away to do and can come back." 

Thus far ignored by the rest of the group, Paul saw Sam catch his eye and nodded. So far, so good. 

Daniel was shaking his head in the negative. "I'm only here for a visit, Jack. Nothing more." With an apologetic half-smile, Daniel disengaged from Jack and went to grasp arms with Teal'c in formal greeting. 

Jack remained in position, looking into the space that Daniel had occupied just a moment before. He then tilted his head slightly to one side and wheeled on the spot. "Just a visit?" 

"Yes, Jack." 

"How long are you staying then?" Jack sauntered a step or two towards Daniel and Teal'c, trying to stay casual. 

Daniel looked over Jack's shoulder. "When does our flight leave, Paul? Monday?" 

"Early Tuesday morning," he said, feeling distinctly like a bug under a microscope the way Jack O'Neill turned to look at him. 

"Major Davis?" 

Paul tried to smile pleasantly, but he was afraid it came out more like a grimace. "Just Paul now." 

"Yes," Jack drawled. "I heard. So," he asked in a more conversational tone as he glanced over at his old teammate. "Are you and Daniel...?" 

"Together." Daniel left Teal'c to stand next to Paul. With Janet, a known ally, on his other side, Paul felt confident enough to stand his ground. "Yes." 

Jack made a gesture with his hand. "Together as in traveling together, or together as in..." 

"Together, Jack." Daniel said firmly, his mouth set. One of his hands snaked around Paul's, and he squeezed it in silent support. 

Jack looked between the two men. "Daniel?" he asked in a deceptively neutral tone. "May I speak to you alone for a minute?" He waved to the door to the back patio. Swapping a brief, meaningful look with Paul, he complied. 

Sam and Teal'c came over to join Paul and Janet as Jack firmly closed the door behind them. 

"That could have gone better," Paul noted, his eyes fixed on the door. 

"I'll say," Sam breathed. 

The foursome inside stood around in awkward silence. Paul found himself drifting over towards the closed door. 'Hey,' he justified to himself as he gave up on pretense and walked right over to the best listening position. 'I'm just providing him with some covert backup.' 

"Dammit, Jack!" Paul jumped in his seat, and behind him he heard Janet curse as she spilled her drink. 

"You listen to me, Daniel!" 

"Listen to what, Jack? Listen to you treat me like a child? I'm an adult, I'm fully capable of making my own decisions!" 

"No you're not! I don't know what he's done, but this isn't right! You belong here, with us!" 

Daniel's reply to that was venomous and delivered too quietly for Paul to make out the words. He sighed and closed his eyes. Daniel was furious, that much he could tell. It was kind of a like a car crash, he thought as he edged a bit closer to the wall. You didn't want to look, but found yourself staring anyway. 

"So that's it, is it?" Jack's voice was loud and snarling. "He says jump and you say how high?" 

Behind him, he heard Sam Carter whisper 'ouch.' He turned to look at her and she shrugged. After all, she had thought the same thing about him last night. 

"No, Jack. He actually thought I should stay..." 

"Yeah, right." 

"But I was going to go anyway, Jack, with or without him." Paul sat up straighter. This was news to him. "Do you want to know why, Jack? 'Our friendship has no foundation.'" 

"For crying out loud, I told you, that was just an act!" 

"Yeah?" Daniel said. "What about Alar, Jack? What did you tell me? 'It's never over with me. It's always the same damn thing!' The same what, Jack? Pesky conscience? Or is that too subtle for you?" 

"That's not fair, Daniel." 

"Yes," he said firmly. "It wasn't." 

This time it was Jack O'Neill who was speaking too quietly for those inside to hear. 

"No." Daniel's voice, barely audible. "I'm not coming back. Everyone has their limits, Jack. Congratulations, you found mine." 

A footstep was all the warning they had before the door opened and Daniel stalked through. His face was pale, but his eyes were almost glowing. "Sam, sorry we can't stay longer." He gave her a hug. "I'll email you or something okay. Same for you guys." He hugged Janet and grasped Teal'c's forearms. "But...it's...bye." 

Turning, he strode towards the front door. 

Paul looked at Sam as he headed to follow. "I'll be in touch," he whispered fiercely before turning to follow. Daniel was already at the car by the time he got to the open front door. 

"Daniel!" 

He turned to pin Paul with a look. "Get in, or stay. Either way, I'm leaving." With heavy steps, Paul walked down the path and climbed into the car.


End file.
